


Uniforms and Punishment

by Chainthatbinds (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Student!Lucifer, Teacher!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Chainthatbinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer keeps trying really hard to get into his teacher's pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uniforms and Punishment

Michael doesn’t doubt in the slightest that his student isn’t ignorant of what he’s doing. He comes into class every single day with his clothing slightly disheveled, knowing that Michael is a stickler for all the students’ attire fitting the uniform cord to the letter.

It’s the way Lucifer plays with his clothing- the way he plays with his tie in particular- that gives him away. He makes sure his shirt collar is right first, moves on to slowly sliding the digits along the flap of cotton and grabs the tie. His fingers check it to ake sure it’s not twisted before grabbing the knot firmly with both hands and moves it closer to his neck until it’s nice and tight under the protrusion of his Adam’s apple.

Michael’s own throat moves as he swallows. He’s watching those icy blue eyes flick up to meet his green ones. The palms of Lucifer’s hands smooth out the largest section of the tie then slide back up suggestively as his lips separate and tongue wets them. There’s no way his student has no clue what he’s doing. He’s also pretty damn sure Lucifer knows the effect it has on him.

Michael is a man of faith. He also follows every letter of the law with great enthusiasm. At twenty-four, he might be the youngest professor at Our Lady Mary Campbell Catholic School but that does not excuse the inappropriate thoughts he’s having about the rebellious, frustration and tempting seventeen year olld student sitting in the back row of his class.

It doesn’t stop what he does next, either.

“Mister Milton,” Michael manages to call out Lucifer despite the lump in his throat, “How many times have we talked about you coming into my class while dressed improperly? We’re going to have to discuss this in detention.”

Lucifer’s eyebrows shoot up, trying to feign innocence when both of them know he’s as guilty as they come. The slightest of grins slides over his mouth as he nods. “Yes, Mister Novak.”

It’s going to be a long day.  


**Author's Note:**

> http://chainthatbinds.livejournal.com/


End file.
